Baekhyun's Beloved Boyfriend
by baketheyolk
Summary: Baekhyun bertanya pada seluruh anggota grupnya, apa kekasihnya yang jangkung dan masih tinggal di Eropa itu lupa jalan pulang menuju Korea? Karena kalau iya, ia akan segera menjemputnya dengan disertai perasaan rindu yang ia bawa. A Chanbaek's Story. YAOI. CanonAU. [Sequel of Chanyeol's Fury Blond Hat] RnR?:)


**Baekhyun's Beloved Boyfriend**

 **Rated: M**

 **Casts: a few of EXO members**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **This is a sequel of sequel? hehe idk**

 **The reading orders should be:**

 **1\. The Sulking Byun Baekhyun**

 **2\. Chanyeol's Fury Blond Hat**

please, enjoy the story

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Tiga orang berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di taman depan musée du Louvre. Chanyeol, pria yang paling tinggi di antara ketiganya yang mengajukan usul untuk beristirahat sejenak usai mengitari seluruh museum. Tungkai kakinya yang panjang mulai terasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak jalan mengelilingi museum megah tersebut. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke samping mengikuti tatanan rambut yang ia buat empat jam yang lalu di kamar hotel, tanpa bantuan penata rambut andalannya yang biasa. Keningnya yang terbuka telah dialiri beberapa tetes bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung yang kemudian ia usap menggunakan sapu tangan cokelat polkadot putih dan terdapat logo GC yang tersemat di bagian pinggirnya.

Chanyeol merogoh kantungnya yang merupakan tempat penyimpanan ponselnya. Ia rindu kekasihnya. Oleh karena itu, ia segera menekan angka satu yang jadi jalan pintasnya dengan cukup lama hingga nama seseorang yang ia dambakan muncul pada layar. Ia mematut pada kameranya sebentar, sekadar merapikan penampilan wajahnya agar tampak layak untuk ia persembahkan pada sang kekasih di benua seberang.

Baekhyun muncul dengan mulut yang menganga lebar dan juga muka bantalnya yang masih kental. Ia menggosokkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali sebelum konsentrasinya terkumpul untuk meladeni kekasihnya yang mengusik waktu tidur pada dini hari. Sepertinya Chanyeol melupakan perbedaan waktu yang signifikan antara Seoul dan Paris.

Baekhyun kembali menguap dengan amat lebar sebelum menyapa kekasihnya yang sudah tersenyum memandanginya dari ujung sambungan, "Chanyeol, apa kau tidak ingat sekarang jam berapa di Seoul?"

Chanyeol membawa _rolex_ berlapis emasnya ke depan mata untuk ia lihat lebih jelas, memperkirakan perbedaan waktu yang langsung membuat ia tersadar bahwa di Seoul matahari pun belum terbit dan ia menjawab dengan, "Astaga aku lupa. Kalau begitu aku matikan lagi, ya? Selamat melanjutkan tidur nyenyakmu, sayang."

Namun ketika jarinya yang besar hendak menekan ikon merah, Baekhyun langsung menghentikan pergerakannya, "Aku sudah bangun dan tak bisa tidur lagi. Ada apa, sayang?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, aku hanya ingin kau melihat tempat wisata yang sedang aku kunjungi." Ujar Chanyeol dengan intonasi suara yang masih menyiratkan rasa bersalah, padahal Baekhyun sudah tak mempermasalahkannya.

Lalu fokus kameranya Chanyeol putar sehingga piramida Louvre yang indah mampu terlihat oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda yang baru terbangun dari alam mimpinya itu memandangi dengan seksama betapa megah dan artistiknya bangunan museum tersebut.

"Sehun bilang pemandangan di malam hari sangat cantik, tapi aku akan mematahkan argumennya karena di siang hari pun disertai langit cerah yang menjadi latar belakangnya juga tak kalah cantik."

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar Chanyeol menjelaskan pendapatnya. Kekasihnya dan anggota termuda di grup selalu berkompetisi mengenai hal-hal yang sederhana semacam itu. Dua orang yang punya perawakan tubuh paling tinggi di EXO itu tak pernah ada yang mau kalah karena menurut mereka ini menyangkut harga diri. Baekhyun sendiri sejujurnya tak begitu paham maksud dari taruhan yang mereka buat acap kali salah satu dari mereka pergi ke luar negeri. Siapa yang bisa mengambil gambar yang paling menakjubkan ia lah yang menang. Kemenangan mereka akan ditentukan berdasarkan _polling_ keberpihakan dari tiap anggota usai melihat hasil bidikan mereka.

Kalian bertanya Baekhyun memilih siapa?

Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas?

Tiga minggu yang lalu Sehun dan Junmyeon memang baru pulang dari kota tersebut. Sesampainya mereka di asrama, Sehun tak henti-hentinya memamerkan hasil jepretan kamera ponselnya atas tempat-tempat terkenal di Paris. Akan tetapi semua fotonya bernuansa latar gelap sebab diambil pada kondisi di mana rembulan yang sedang menerangi bumi, menggantikan mentari yang telah bertugas seharian suntuk. Sebagai balasannya, Chanyeol bertekad untuk membuktikan bahwa Louvre di siang hari juga sama cantiknya pada malam hari, bahkan ia ingin menunjukkan keindahan bidikan kameranya yang akan mengalahkan karya Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala dibuatnya apabila mereka berdua sudah dipertemukan di _dorm_ nanti.

Chanyeol bergegas mengganti fokusnya lagi dan kini wajahnya yang tampan terpampang kembali di layar ponsel Baekhyun, "Langit di sini cantik sekali, Baek. Mengingatkanku padamu."

Dalam kamus hidup seorang Park Chanyeol, tiada hari tanpa memberi pujian pada kekasihnya yang realitanya memang cantik. Ia ingin Baekhyun tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang akan dan selalu memujanya, tak peduli kekasihnya itu sedang dalam keadaan seperti apa.

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu seketika. Ia takut jika ada turis lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka dan dapat memahami tiap kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol tak boleh melupakan kenyataan kalau ia adalah artis terkenal, maka ia dilarang keras untuk menunjukkan identitas tentang kehidupan pribadinya di publik. Tentu ada beberapa orang yang mengerti pembicaraan mereka dan itu tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Kasper dan Mihawk _hyung_ yang sejak tadi mengamati rekan _travelling_ nya yang asyik menghubungi kekasihnya tercinta. Tapi mereka tidak memberikan komentar yang berarti, karena keduanya yakin selain mereka tidak ada lagi yang dapat mengerti bahasa yang mereka gunakan.

"Berhentilah membual, Park Chanyeol dan cepat pulang." Timpal Baekhyun setelah menyusun kalimatnya dengan susah payah. Paras tampan kekasihnya dalam balutan jaket hijau mengkilap dan dengan gaya rambut yang disisir ke samping, tak membantu sama sekali dan justru membuatnya semakin kesulitan untuk memproses kalimat yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

Chanyeol sangat tampan dan Baekhyun tidak suka. Karena ia tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya secara langsung untuk mengungkapkan pujian atas ketampanannya yang di luar dari batas kewajaran itu.

Ajakan Kasper untuk mampir ke sebuah kafe di sekitar museum, terpaksa membuat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbagi rindu lewat alat komunikasi bernama ponsel itu harus berpisah. Chanyeol janji akan meneleponnya lagi nanti saat ia telah tiba di kamar hotel dan ia akan memberitahu pada Baekhyun bahwa lusa ia sudah terbang untuk pulang ke Korea.

Atau mungkin lebih baik ia merahasiakan dari kekasihnya yang manis itu.

 **xXxXxXxX**

Baekhyun berselancar pada media sosialnya saat sambungan telepon dari Chanyeol terputus. Ia tidak bisa kembali melanjutkan penjelajahannya ke dunia mimpi dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di ranjang hingga Kyungsoo menariknya agar ikut sarapan bersama yang mana masih tersedia waktu delapan puluh menit lagi.

Chanyeol mengunggah dua gambar. Satu gambar piramida Louvre yang ia tunjukan barusan dan satunya lagi fotonya dengan pose keren yang pura-pura tidak menghadap kamera. Tapi entah mengapa justru akunnya lah yang menerima sangat banyak notifikasi, padahal ia tak menambahkan foto atau _postingan_ apapun di instagramnya. Karena dilandaskan atas rasa penasaran, ia membuka notifikasi yang seakan tak henti-hentinya membanjiri ponselnya itu dan memencet salah satu secara acak dari sekian banyak notifikasi yang masuk.

Sebuah foto berbentuk kotak-kotak dengan dirinya dan Chanyeol tampil pada layarnya. Rupanya ia ditandai oleh para penggemar sebab sepatu yang mereka miliki itu sama dan hanya berbeda versi saja. Baekhyun terkekeh. Terkadang mata penggemarnya terlalu jeli untuk bisa melihat hal-hal rinci seperti ini. Daya ingat mereka juga sangat kuat, karena dalam beberapa saat mereka mampu menemukan sumber tentang Baekhyun yang memakai sepatu sama seperti yang dikenakan Chanyeol di foto terbarunya. Lalu ia menggeser foto itu dan koleksi sepatu mereka yang sama terlihat dengan amat jelas.

Sebuah komentar bahasa asing dengan nominal hati yang terbanyak membuat ia tertarik. Kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya masih belum bisa dikategorikan mahir. Untuk itu, ia mengambil laptop di nakas sebelah tempat tidur dan membuka mesin pencarian untuk menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa ibu yang telah ia kuasai selama dua puluh lima tahun ia hidup.

 ** _Aku sudah tidak terkejut melihat mereka memakai barang-barang yang sama bak sepasang kekasih. Tapi yang membuatku bertanya-tanya, sebetulnya seberapa banyak barang couple yang mereka miliki bersama?_**

Tangan Baekhyun gatal sekali. Ingin rasanya ia ikut menjawab pada kolom komentar tersebut namun ia harus menahan diri karena ia tidak ingin ada drama yang harus ia perankan lagi. Tidak, ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol terluka dengan melihatnya pergi bersama orang lain yang keesokan harinya diberi label sebagai kekasih yang tengah ia kencani. Ia mungkin tidak akan sanggup melihat ekspresi patah hati Chanyeol ketika itu terjadi. Belum lagi para penggemar yang merasa terkhianati atas tindakannya nanti. Sudah cukup satu kali dan ia tidak akan mengulangi.

Dalam hati ia menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut, "Kami punya satu lemari khusus untuk menyimpan benda-benda kami sendiri," dan berharap para penggemarnya dapat mengerti isi telepati yang ia kirimkan pada mereka.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Baekhyun turun dari sebuah mobil hitam yang dikendarai oleh Junmyeon sebagai supirnya. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue untuk membeli kue ulang tahun yang akan digunakan untuk perayaan malam ini. Junmyeon memarkirkan kendaraan roda empatnya di pojok pekarangan toko, sementara Baekhyun sudah berjalan menyusuri etalase di dalam yang menampilkan berbagai macam bentuk kue dengan hiasan yang menarik dan terlihat amat lezat.

Kemudian ia memilih kue _blackforest_ persegi yang sekiranya cukup untuk di makan bersama enam orang pria yang punya porsi makan besar. Baekhyun menunggu Junmyeon untuk membayar kue tersebut karena tugasnya di sini hanya menemani pemimpin mereka membeli kue.

Ketika penjaga toko bertanya ingin ditulis seperti apa kue tersebut, lalu Junmyeon mengatakan untuk menulis 'selamat ulang tahun yang tersayang, Minseokie- _hyung'_ pada potongan cokelat putih yang ditaruh di tengah kue. Setelah puas dengan apa yang mereka cari, kedua pemuda yang merupakan anggota dari _boyband_ ternama itu masuk ke dalam mobil untuk pergi ke restoran. Junmyeon ingin memastikan persiapan reservasi yang ia buat satu minggu yang lalu di restoran kalangan elit. Junmyeon benar-benar hebat karena bisa mendapatkan akses untuk masuk ke dalam tempat makan bergengsi itu.

Junmyeon yang tanpa sengaja melirik penumpang yang duduk di sampingnya, mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan bertanya, "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kau memakai sepatu itu, Baek."

Baekhyun yang tersipu hanya mampu mengulum senyum. Rasanya ia seperti seorang gadis remaja yang baru pertama kali jatuh cinta dan ingin menggunakan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. Ego dalam diri Baekhyun memerintahkannya untuk mengenakan sepatunya yang mirip dengan milik Chanyeol agar orang lain tahu bahwa mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Akan tetapi, di satu sisi ia juga tak ingin orang-orang menyadari kalau di antara mereka telah terjalin hubungan yang sangat spesial dan tidak wajar untuk dilakukan sesama jenis. Ia tengah dilanda dilema berat semenjak menerima perasaan yang ia pendam terhadap sahabat karibnya yang satu itu. Karirnya yang ia bangun dengan tidak mudah, bisa runtuh mendadak jika ada orang yang berspekulasi dan mempunyai bukti yang kuat sehingga dapat membuktikan pada media tentang kedekatan dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Namun Baekhyun pun sudah muak untuk terus merahasiakan hubungannya dari muka umum. Sama seperti pasangan pada awamnya, baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, keduanya ingin merasakan kencan biasa dengan bergandengan tangan masing-masing di taman bermain. Atau memakan es krim berdua seraya menikmati matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat di tepi pantai, mereka pernah mengimpikannya. Kedua insan yang memiliki profesi sebagai penyanyi itu ingin pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa harus ada orang yang mereka tak kenali terus membuntuti sembari membidikkan kamera pada tiap aktifitas yang mereka kerjakan.

Maka itu, biarkan Baekhyun menunjukkan pada dunia apabila Chanyeol adalah miliknya, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Hanya dengan hal-hal sederhana yang belum tentu orang menyadarinya, ia ingin dunia tahu bahwa Baekhyun merupakan kekasih seorang _rapper_ EXO yang terkenal akan suara baritonnya yang khas, Park Chanyeol.

 **xXxXxXxX**

Rencana awalnya adalah Junmyeon menghubungi Jongin yang masih berada di Jepang, Baekhyun yang menelepon Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang menjadi perantara bagi anggota-anggota EXO yang berada di Seoul dan Yixing.

Tapi kini untuk alasan yang tidak pasti, Baekhyun justru malu untuk menghubungi kekasihnya meski Jongdae dan yang lain telah mendesaknya untuk segera memanggil raksasa yang masih betah tinggal di Paris itu.

Apa Chanyeol lupa jalan pulang sehingga kekasihnya itu tak kunjung kembali ke negara tempat kelahirannya? Jika memang seperti itu dalih yang Chanyeol berikan padanya kelak, Baekhyun bersedia untuk menjemput Chanyeol dari kota yang berjarak enam ribu enam ratus mil dari Seoul itu.

Baekhyun hanya merindukan Chanyeol. Sangat rindu.

Rasa rindunya sudah tertumpuk tebal di dalam relung hati dan tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Ia ingin Chanyeol untuk cepat pulang ke sisinya dan mengobati perasaan rindu yang perlahan menyiksa diri dengan menggerogoti dinding hatinya.

Baekhyun, Jongdae, Sehun, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon dan Minseok tengah duduk di ruangan VIP dari restoran yang sudah dipesan pemimpin grup mereka. Berkumpulnya para pria muda sukses tersebut dalam rangka makan malam merayakan ulang tahun _hyung_ tertua mereka yang ke dua puluh delapan tahun umur Korea. Memang telah menjadi tradisi bagi mereka untuk saling merayakan hari ulang tahun masing-masing di samping kesibukan mereka.

Baekhyun terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya memandangi nomor telepon Chanyeol yang tertera pada layar ponselnya yang datar. Kyungsoo memberi saran untuk cepat menghubungi orang tersebut sebab mereka akan melakukan sesi foto untuk diunggah di media sosial nanti. Penggemar mereka pasti sangat senang melihat hubungan yang dekat antara anggota _boyband_ yang mereka idolakan.

"Ayolah, Baek. Kau hanya perlu menekan ikon hijau itu dan menghubungi kekasihmu seperti yang biasa kau lakukan." Kata Minseok yang telah menanti Baekhyun yang urung membuat panggilan setelah dua puluh menit berlalu.

Baekhyun masih membatu dan tak bergerak. Ia hanya menatap sederetan angka dari nomor kekasihnya. Ia amat segan menelepon lelaki jangkungnya itu karena sekarang sedang masuk jam di mana seharusnya orang-orang terlelap dan bukan malah mengangkat panggilan. Bagaimana kalau ia mengganggu waktu tidur kekasihnya yang ia yakini sangat kelelahan akibat berwisata sepanjang hari? Chanyeol tidak akan marah karena dibangunkan olehnya, hanya saja ia tak mau menjadi alasan yang menyebabkan munculnya kantung hitam di wajah tampan kekasihnya yang rupawan.

"Seingatku kau bahkan tak tahu malu untuk melakukan _phone sex_ memakai laptopku dengan Chanyeol- _hyung_ tiga hari yang lalu." Tambah si anggota termuda yang selalu berbicara tanpa menyaring perkataannya terlebih dahulu. Pernyataan yang Sehun lontarkan tersebut lantas mengundang gelak tawa dari rekan-rekannya yang telah mengelilingi meja makan.

Baekhyun memukul pundak Sehun dengan keras dan membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan setelahnya. Ia tidak menyangka _maknae_ yang tidak nampak seperti _maknae_ secara fisik itu mendengar desahannya yang ia keluarkan pada malam erotis yang ia habiskan dengan Chanyeol lewat internet.

Lalu sebuah tangan menyambar ponsel Baekhyun yang ada di meja dengan cepat dan menggenggamnya. Dalam dering yang kedua, sambungan tersebut diangkat oleh kekasih Byun Baekhyun, "Hai. Aku dan Yixing- _hyung_ sudah menunggu kalian untuk menghubungi sejak tadi."

Jongdae mendengus di depan layar kamera pada Chanyeol, "Salahkan kekasihmu yang entah karena apa, malah enggan meneleponmu dan lebih memilih untuk memandangi nomor teleponmu selama berjam-jam."

"Hahaa. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana dia?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika tak melihat kekasihnya dalam layar ponselnya. Jongdae langsung menarik _hoodie_ hitam yang Baekhyun kenakan dan mengarahkan kameranya pada pemuda mungil tersebut. Baekhyun melambai pada kamera dan lanjut menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih malu karena ucapan Sehun.

Kesembilan orang yang tengah berada di beda negara itu dihubungkan oleh benda dengan julukan ponsel yang dapat mendekatkan mereka yang raganya jauh dari sisi. Junmyeon meminta salah seorang pelayan yang usai mengantarkan makanan mereka untuk mengabadikan momen langka tersebut. Jongdae membawa layar ponsel dengan wajah Chanyeol yang terpampang di layarnya dan Junmyeon dengan wajah Jongin agar dapat dibidik dalam satu bingkai yang sama.

Setelah mendendangkan lagu selamat ulang tahun yang biasa dan diakhiri dengan Minseok yang meniup lilin pada kuenya, panggilan dengan Jongin dan Yixing terputus karena mereka masih ada urusan yang harus dikerjakan. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih belum puas melihat kekasihnya itu, merengek pada Jongdae untuk menyerahkan kembali ponsel kekasihnya pada pemilik yang asli.

"Jongdae, aku ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun."

Baekhyun dengan malas mengarahkan fokus kamera pada wajahnya. Ia menutup kamera depan dengan ibu jarinya agar Chanyeol tak dapat memperhatikan rupanya yang berantakan. Baekhyun tak sempat merias diri untuk datang ke sini.

"Kenapa gelap sekali, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol spontan ketika layarnya menghitam dan tak lagi disuguhkan oleh wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Yeol? Kalau terlalu privasi, lebih baik kau simpan saat kita sedang berdua saja nanti."

Sehun tersedak _champagne_ yang tengah ia teguk setengahnya. Gelasnya ia letakkan di atas meja sebelum ia ikut menginterupsi, "Tak bisakah sehari saja kalian mengobrol tanpa topik mesum dalam perbincangan kalian?"

"Berhentilah menguping apa yang kami bicarakan, Sehun!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Lubang hidung Sehung mengembang dan mengempis, seolah ia mengejek Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorotan mata tajam, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Telingaku masih waras untuk mendengar desahan keras kalian berdua tiap aku lewat depan kamar." Balasnya tak kalah sengit.

Pegangan Baekhyun pada lensa kameranya terlepas. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan ponselnya itu ke atas meja dan memukul dengan beringas pundak pemuda albino itu. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun menyimpan kekesalan tersendiri pada Sehun yang telah membocorkan rahasianya yang tidak makan karbohidrat selama beberapa hari belakangan pada Chanyeol. Alhasil kekasihnya menegurnya dan memberi nasehat yang panjang serta membosankan. Chanyeol juga meminta Sehun untuk mengawasi pola makan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya agar selalu melapor pada dirinya setelah hari itu.

Di seberang sambungan, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo kemudian memungut ponsel canggih dari meja Baekhyun dan berkomunikasi dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa Eropa semenyenangkan itu sampai kau lupa untuk pulang, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol membelalakkan mata bulatnya, sangat kaget sebab biasanya Kyungsoo paling acuh di antara rekan yang lain tentang masalah liburan, "Ya, menyenangkan…" jawab Chanyeol yang ragu dengan kalimatnya.

"Itu pertanyaan yang dua hari ini selalu Baekhyun tanyakan padaku dan pada _member_ yang lain. Ia juga bilang kalau kau lupa jalan pulang dan tidak mengingat jika ada dirinya yang tengah menahan rindu di sini." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Ruangan VIP tersebut seketika begitu riuh dengan jeritan Baekhyun yang melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sehun dengan tinju kecilnya di bahu lebar si _maknae_ , Jongdae yang mencoba melerai kedua anggota paling kekanakan di timnya, Junmyeon yang berdiskusi mengenai pendidikan S3 yang akan ditempuh oleh kakak tertuanya, dan menyisakan Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol dalam _video call_.

Tawa Chanyeol terlepas dengan keras kali ini. Kemudian ia mengecilkan volume suaranya agar tak dapat didengar oleh orang selain Kyungsoo, "Aku akan kembali hari ini. Tolong rahasiakan berita kepulanganku dari Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan melengkungkan belahan bibir berbentuk hati ke atas. Ia tersenyum mendengar rencana picisan yang dimiliki Chanyeol itu. Sedikit terkejut karena ia masih belum terbiasa dengan Chanyeol dan sekumpulan ide-ide romantisnya hanya demi membahagiakan seorang lelaki bermarga Byun.

Chanyeol melihat jam digital di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Setidaknya ia butuh tidur beberapa jam agar tidak terlalu kelelahan di pesawat nanti. Sebelum sambungan telepon terputus, Chanyeol berkata lagi, "Sampaikan salamku pada Baekhyun, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang merindu, karena di sini aku juga merasakan hal yang satu itu."

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Kerumunan penggemar yang memadati area kedatangan luar negeri di bandara internasional Incheon menjadi penyambut pulangnya Chanyeol dari negara orang. Kacamata hitamnya ia kenakan untuk menyembunyikan tatapan sayu karena kelelahan di perjalanan yang panjang. _Trolley_ yang mengangkut koper bawaannya ia dorong untuk mencapai tempat parkir di mana mobil jemputannya telah menunggu.

Ia berjalan menerobos segerombolan gadis-gadis yang meneriakkan namanya di bandar udara tersibuk di Korea. Sesekali ia melempar senyum ketika manik matanya bertemu pandang pada lensa kamera yang besar. Tapi kemudian pipinya pegal dan memilih untuk memasang wajah datar. Jika boleh jujur, ia ingin tidak diganggu hari ini sebab letih yang ia rasakan telah memakan sisa tenaganya seusai berlibur. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di asrama, berjumpa dengan kekasihnya dan bercengkerama bersamanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur hingga matahari bersinar tinggi di angkasa.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Kala Baekhyun melihat layar kecil dari kamera pengintai yang diletakkan di gerbang depan menampilkan sesosok pria jangkung yang memakai kacamata hitam, ia sontak loncat dari sofa ruang tamu dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Baekhyun tahu kekasihnya telah tiba di Seoul sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Terima kasih pada Kasper yang memberitahu informasi penting tersebut padanya. Chanyeol pulang sendirian tanpa ditemani kedua rekan yang telah menculiknya sepekan lampau. Ia juga membocorkan rencana Chanyeol untuk mengejutkan Baekhyun atas kepulangannya dan memohon pada pemuda yang lebih mungil agar mengapresiasi usaha sahabatnya itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, tidak sengaja bahunya menyenggol Kyungsoo yang sedang menuruni anak tangga untuk ke ruang tamu. Pemuda yang memiliki bola mata bulat menyerupai burung hantu itu akhirnya bertanya, "Kenapa kau berlarian di koridor, Baek?"

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Baekhyun berteriak dengan antusias, "Chanyeol sudah pulang, Soo! Katakan padanya kalau aku sedang merajuk, ya?"

Kemudian pintu kamarnya Baekhyun banting dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan getaran samar di lantai yang terasa sampai ke kamar yang dihuni oleh Sehun dan Junmyeon. Baekhyun melompat beberapa kali di atas ranjangnya yang empuk. Helaian rambutnya yang lembut memantul seiring tiap loncatan kaki yang ia ambil. Teriakan bahagianya harus tertahan. Ia kegirangan. Tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sang tambatan hati yang dirindukan. Lalu Baekhyun dengan cepat masuk ke dalam selimutnya setelah menghidupkan pendingin ruangan dan membuang remotenya ke sembarang arah. Pasti ia akan kesulitan untuk menemukannya keesokan hari.

Baekhyun tidak merajuk. Itu hanya niatnya saja sebagai pembalasan karena Chanyeol tak mengatakan tentang waktu kedatangannya dan mengingkari janji untuk pulang cepat. Sejumput virus menyenangkan yang membuat senyumnya tak berhenti merekah di bibir adalah hasil dari ide Chanyeol yang hendak membuat kepulangannya menjadi kejutan. Chanyeol masih memikirkannya. Ia akan berbaring di ranjang dan menanti Chanyeol yang memiliki peluang besar untuk menemui dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Dugaannya sangat akurat ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat yang dibarengi dengan derit pintu yang dibuka perlahan. Sapaan dari seseorang yang punya suara bariton berat nan seksi, kian meyakinkan sangkaannya bahwa kekasihnya yang tercinta sudah kembali dari Eropa, "Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Wajahnya yang disembunyikan oleh selimut dan menghadap ke dinding telah menolongnya untuk tidak mengembangkan senyum terlebar yang bisa ia lakukan saat mengetahui Chanyeolnya telah berada di sisinya lagi. Ia berusaha membuat nafasnya untuk teratur sebisa mungkin, agar Chanyeol mempercayai bahwa kekasihnya sudah terlelap.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap punggung Baekhyun yang kini sudah lebih lebar dibandingkan saat mereka debut lima tahun silam. Ini baru pukul delapan, tidak mungkin kekasihnya sudah nyenyak tidur kecuali ia mengalami hari yang membuatnya sangat kelelahan. Ia mengguncangkan pundaknya pelan, memastikan apakah kekasihnya memang sudah larut dalam mimpinya. Namun Baekhyun tak bereaksi atas rangsangan yang ia berikan.

Chanyeol akhirnya menyimpan kantung kertas yang ia jinjing di nakas sebelah tempat tidur Baekhyun dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping kekasih yang ia dambakan. Padahal yang Chanyeol harapkan adalah pelukan hangat dan kecupan singkat ketika ia menjejakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam asrama. Akan tetapi, kekasihnya tidak nampak di ruang tamu dan Kyungsoo menyampaikan bahwa Baekhyunnya yang menggemaskan itu tengah merajuk padanya.

Lagi?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya jenuh. Dalam waktu satu minggu Baekhyun telah merajuk padanya sebanyak tiga kali. Tidak tahukah Baekhyun kalau sekarang Chanyeol sedang terlalu malas untuk membujuk dan merayunya karena ia masih menderita _jet lag_ akibat penerbangan yang memakan waktu cukup lama itu?

Chanyeol mengecup tengkuk Baekhyun dua kali, tempat paling sensitif yang seketika akan memberi sengatan seperti listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya kala Chanyeol menstimulasi tepat pada titik tersebut. Pemuda bersurai cokelat keemasan itu menaruh lengan kirinya untuk melingkari pinggul ramping Baekhyun dan lengan kanannya ia selipkan di bawah tubuh kekasihnya, lalu ia membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ke dalam dekapan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _baby_." Ucapnya dengan disertai ciuman di tengkuknya lagi.

Setelah itu Baekhyun tak mendapati pergerakan dari kekasihnya. Ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang dihasilkan oleh pria tampan yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Nampaknya Chanyeol sungguh kelelahan, karena setibanya ia di asrama dan ketika ia bertemu dengan bantal, ia langsung memejamkan matanya dengan rapat dan menyelam ke alam bawah sadar.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Yeol."

Baekhyun pun tersenyum seraya mengusak dengan penuh kasih sayang rambut kekasihnya tanpa membalikkan tubuh. Kehangatan yang Chanyeol kuarkan dari tubuhnya membuat Baekhyun mengantuk. Lalu ia ikut terlelap bersama Chanyeol yang merengkuhnya dengan amat erat. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada punggung tangan Chanyeol yang bertengger pada dada dan pinggulnya dan menutup mata _hazel_ nya juga. Bantal dan Chanyeol adalah kombinasi paling sempurna bagi Baekhyun untuk dibawa pergi mengarungi lautan lepas bernama mimpi.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Baekhyun terbangun di pagi hari dengan sebuah benda yang ia sangat sadari merupakan ereksi dari kekasihnya yang sepertinya masih tidur nyenyak. Namun ia mampu mendengar erangan Chanyeol dan pergerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya untuk menggesekkan benda itu pada belahan bokong Baekhyun yang masih tertutup celana piyama.

Ia bahkan belum sempat mengerjapkan kedua iris matanya. Cahaya yang menyelinap masuk dari jendela kamar yang tertutup tirai berbondong-bondong memenuhi indera penglihatannya. Ia mencoba memfokuskan manik matanya itu sebelum gesekan pada bokong dari batang kejantanan Chanyeol yang mengeras justru membuatnya mengeluarkan lenguhan liar yang panjang.

Oh, _come on_.

Bukankah hal ini wajar untuk terjadi bagi kalian berdua setelah terpisah selama tujuh hari?

Baekhyun pun ikut andil dalam pergesekan tersebut dengan meliukkan pinggulnya agar bertemu dengan perpanjangan kekasihnya yang terbungkus oleh jeans hitam. Baekhyun harus membendung desahannya yang telah mendesaknya untuk segera divokalkan, tetapi ia juga mesti memikirkan bagaimana letihnya Chanyeol akibat perjalanan yang harus ia tempuh dari Eropa ke Asia. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan singa jantan yang tengah terlelap di sisinya. Untuk itu, ia cukup menikmati _morning woods_ Chanyeol dengan melakukan _dry humping_ pada penisnya.

Kemudian saat Baekhyun hendak memutar tubuhnya, ia melihat benda berkilauan yang tersemat di jari telunjuknya yang lentik. Ia menarik jemarinya itu untuk diamati secara seksama. Benda itu adalah cincin. Sangat pas dan melingkar manis di jarinya. Dalam ingatannya, ia tidak pernah memiliki cincin perak yang memantulkan cahaya dengan indah seperti yang ia pakai saat ini. Kala ia tertidur semalam pun ia tidak menggunakan aksesoris apapun yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol. Ini pasti ulah Chanyeol dengan segudang bualan disertai hadiah yang ia bawa dari benua biru itu. Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum sangat tulus.

Lalu Baekhyun menumpu tubuhnya dengan siku kiri agar dapat berhadapan dengan kekasihnya yang tampan. Chanyeol tetap nyenyak dalam mimpinya yang entah apa sehingga menimbulkan kebanggaannya bangkit di pagi hari.

Baekhyun menelisik paras pacarnya yang, bagaimana Baekhyun mengatakannya, sangat tampan? Tidak, Chanyeolnya lebih dari sekadar kata tampan. Sempurna. Chanyeolnya itu sempurna. Chanyeol adalah definisi dari kesempurnaan itu sendiri. Setidaknya di hidup Baekhyun, ia merupakan orang yang paling mendekati kriteria tersebut.

Baekhyun menelusuri wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat agak berantakan dengan membiarkan jari-jarinya yang tersemat cincin bermerk _Gucci_ yang baru itu mengusap pipi Chanyeol penuh kehati-hatian. Tidak ingin membangunkan jagoan kesayangannya yang kelelahan sehabis liburan. Memang hanya satu minggu. Tapi wajah Chanyeol sudah terdapat bintik-bintik jerawat kecil yang tumbuh tepat di tulang pipinya yang tegas. Bulu janggutnya yang halus juga menyembul malu di dagunya yang berbentuk bulat. Chanyeol tidak bercukur sehingga bulu tipis yang mengitari janggut dan atas bibirnya tumbuh subur dalam kurun waktu yang singkat itu. Mungkin Baekhyun akan menawarkan padanya untuk ia cukurkan nanti ketika mereka mandi bersama.

Chanyeol semakin terlihat sempurna ketika sinar mentari dari balik tirai menerpa rupanya yang tampan. Alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya mengerucut. Baekhyun terkikik geli memperhatikan perubahan raut muka pada orang yang dicintainya itu. Sesekali hidungnya akan memberengut tidak nyaman, kemudian alis tebalnya yang menyatu jadi mengendur. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang dimimpikan pemuda jangkung tersebut? Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol imut dan menggemaskan. Park Chanyeol kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun yang imut itu betul-betul menggemaskan. Namun kalau ia menyuarakan pujian seperti itu pada kekasihnya saat ia sudah bangun beberapa menit lagi, dapat dipastikan ia akan menjawabnya dengan melengos dan kalimat 'aku ini kan laki-laki, mana mungkin aku bisa imut.' Akan tetapi faktanya ia selalu mengucapkan Baekhyun itu cantik di sela-sela waktu yang pemuda jangkung itu punya. Baekhyun ingin membalas bahwa ia tidak cantik. Ia ingin diakui tampan karena ia juga seorang lelaki. Apakah menurutnya Baekhyun menerima dipanggil cantik seperti itu? Jelas Baekhyun menerimanya. Dengan senang hati. Asalkan yang memujinya itu Chanyeol.

Kala pikirannya melayang untuk memikirkan kalimat yang akan ia jadikan sebagai sapaan ketika Chanyeol tersadar, sebuah bayangan gila muncul di otaknya. Ia mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada bibir tebal yang memabukkan milik Chanyeol. Bibir yang menjadi idaman jutaan orang di luaran sana. Para penggemarnya pasti iri setengah mati apabila mereka mengetahui bahwa selama ini bibir _oppa_ yang mereka kagumi telah kerap dicuri oleh kekasihnya yang merangkap sebagai _main vocal_ di grup yang sama dengan dirinya.

Sayang sekali, gadis-gadis. Tapi bibir Chanyeol itu hanya milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang asli hanya milik Baekhyun. Secara utuh Chanyeol hanya milik Baekhyun seorang dan ia tidak punya keinginan untuk berbagi dengan yang lain.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Dalam mimpi Chanyeol, ia dan kekasihnya sedang mengambang di atas gumpalan awan putih yang menggantung di langit yang terbentang. Mereka melayang bersama karena kenikmatan dunia yang tak ada tandingannya. Baekhyun mengulas senyum simpul pada Chanyeol. Senyumnya amat manis yang membuat Chanyeol berpikir untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter keesokan harinya. Ia takut kadar gulanya melonjak drastis layaknya roket yang melaju pesat sebab terlalu sering melihat senyuman indah kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol takut kalau-kalau selama ini ternyata ia mengidap diabetes.

Suara geraman yang berat lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya ketika ia merasakan kejantanannya dijepit gua hangat dan basah yang sangat ia kenal. Pinggulnya bergerak otomatis agar seluruh bagian dirinya dapat melesak masuk pada liang sempit tersebut. Tapi bunyi seseorang yang tersedak lantas membangunkannya dari dunia mimpi.

Chanyeol seketika terduduk dengan bersandar pada _headboard_ ranjang _single_ Baekhyun. Di pagi hari, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya sangat takjub. Kekasihnya di bawah sana tengah asyik mengulum kepunyaannya yang telah mengacung tegak. Kedua tangannya yang mungil mengocok batang yang tidak muat untuk masuk ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

Bagaikan anak kecil yang tengah menjilati permen kesukaannya, pun Baekhyun dengan kejantanannya yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Ia menjulurkan lidah merah mudanya yang panjang untuk menyecap ujungnya yang telah meneteskan cairan _precum_. Namun yang paling membedakan, Baekhyun tidak akan menemukan permen sebesar dan selezat milik Chanyeol di mana-mana.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala kala menyadari seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan intens. Matanya dipenuhi kilatan nafsu yang sungguh memacu libido Chanyeol untuk segera disalurkan. Sorot pandangnya sangat seduktif dan membuat Chanyeol mengerang karena rasa nikmat yang menjalari tiap sel pada tubuhnya. Baekhyun menciptakan gerakan konstan, naik turun, menghisap ujung kepalanya yang berbentuk jamur dan memainkan giginya untuk mengigit kecil di sana. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan sebenarnya ngilu, tapi kenikmatan yang dibawa sesudahnya dapat menghantarkannya menuju nirwana.

Chanyeol yang masih belum ingin klimaks hanya disebabkan oleh permainan lihai kekasihnya menggunakan mulut dan tangan, memutuskan untuk menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar ia menindih Chanyeol di bawah. Saat mereka sudah berhadapan dengan nafas yang saling menerpa wajah masing-masing, Chanyeol dan suara baritonnya yang rendah mengatakan, "Katakan kalau kau yang tengah menghisapku itu hanya ada dalam dunia khayalku."

Manik Baekhyun bergulir dan mengejar mata _onyx_ Chanyeol yang telah tertutup kabut yang disebut birahi. Ia menyunggingkan senyum sebelahnya yang ia andalkan untuk meledek kekasihnya yang rupawan, "Bangunlah, tampan. Kekasihmu yang satu ini butuh dimanjakan karena sudah ditelantarkan selama sepekan."

Chanyeol tertawa dan dada bidangnya yang menjadi alas berbaring Baekhyun gemetar hebat. Jujur ia suka getaran itu. Sangat menyukainya. Ia ingin merasakannya setiap saat, setiap waktu.

Chanyeol memberi kecupan dan membalas, "Apa yang diinginkan kekasihku yang manis di pagi ini, hm?"

Baekhyun tersenyum licik dan kembali menggerakkan bokong miliknya yang sudah terbebas dari kekangan kain celana piyama, menggesekkan permukaan dari belahan daging kenyalnya di atas ereksi Chanyeol yang belum layu. Keduanya lagi-lagi mengerang. Matanya sama-sama terpejam. Nafas yang dihembuskan menjadi tak beraturan. Nikmat yang dihasilkan dari pergesekan itu sangat membuat kedua pria tersebut mabuk kebayang.

Chanyeol membantu kekasihnya dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia mengalungkan tangan kirinya untuk menarik Baekhyun supaya menatapnya lagi.

Suara yang Chanyeol keluarkan hanya sebatas bisikan seperti angin malam yang menggoyangkan dahan di pohon sebelah asrama mereka, tapi permintaan dengan nada penuh permohonan yang meluncur dari bibir tebal yang sudah membengkak itu membuat Baekhyun ingin mengajak Chanyeol untuk menari bersama. Merangkak berdua menuju puncak kenikmatan dari percintaan mereka.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Baek."

Baekhyun menghentikan gesekan pinggulnya pada penis Chanyeol, "Yang aku maksud untuk dimanjakan bukan seperti itu, sayang," Baekhyun mengulum cuping telinga peri kekasihnya dan juga berbisik tak kalah perlahan volumenya, "aku akan memberimu kenikmatan tanpa kau harus membobol lubangku hari ini."

Chanyeol mengernyit heran, "Apa?! Tapi kau sudah berjanji untuk memberi dua kali lipat jika aku pulang."

"Oke, yang pertama, aku tidak ingin fans melihatku berjalan seperti penguin di bandara nanti karena penismu ini," ia menepuk pelan kejantanan Chanyeol dan melanjutkan, "terlalu besar dan pantatku akan sakit _plus_ nyeri setelahnya. Para fans pasti memandangiku dengan aneh ketika aku memegangi pinggangku terus saat berjalan menahan rasa itu. Tidak, Yeol. Tidak lagi."

Chanyeol sukar meneguk salivanya usai mendengar alasan pertama Baekhyun menolaknya untuk bercinta. Dengan nyali yang mulai menciut, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Memang kau mau pergi kemana, sayang? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya jadwal dadakan."

"Astaga Chanyeol!" Tatap Baekhyun tak percaya pada ucapan kekasihnya, "Jangan bilang kau lupa hari ini kita harus terbang ke Singapura?"

Tatapan mata kosong Chanyeol berikan sebagai respon pertanyaan yang kekasihnya lontarkan. _Well,_ libur satu minggu di Eropa, membuatnya lupa akan kewajibannya untuk melaksanakan jadwal yang telah tersusun rapi sejak berbulan-bulan lalu.

Ia memamerkan sederet giginya yang putih pada pemuda mungil yang telungkup di atas tubuhnya, "Si-siapa bilang aku lupa? Tentu aku mengingatnya!" Sangkalnya dengan cepat.

Pemuda yang lebih kecil mendengus. Kemudian Baekhyun tiba-tiba beranjak dari tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun bahkan belum memberitahu alasan kedua yang menjadikan Chanyeol tidak diizinkan untuk menyetubuhinya hari ini. Kekasihnya itu pasti merajuk lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Ia mengamati bagaimana _junior_ kekasihnya yang masih tegak berdiri, bergoyang kesana kemari seiring langkah kaki yang ia ambil untuk mencapai kamar mandi. Baekhyun benar-benar menggiurkan dan Chanyeol dibuat kelaparan dengan tiap pergerakan yang ia hasilkan.

Nampaknya Chanyeol harus kecewa lagi sebab ia tidak bisa menggagahi kekasihnya bahkan setelah ia pulang dari penjelajahan wisatanya ke negeri orang. Kalau tahu begini, ia akan ikut Kasper untuk ke Italia sebentar dan lanjut terbang ke Singapura dari sana. Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar dan memukul ranjang Baekhyun.

Sampai suara selembut sutera yang berasal dari bilik kamar mandi kekasihnya menuturkan, "Yeol? Aku hitung sampai lima kalau kau masih bersedia untuk aku berikan _blow job_ sebagai gantinya."

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol meninju kepalan tangannya ke udara atas perayaannya karena ternyata Baekhyun tidak merajuk padanya. Sepertinya penawaran penggantinya tidak buruk juga.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Usai sepasang kekasih itu berkemas dan memasukkan segala keperluannya ke dalam koper untuk mereka bawa ke tempat konser nanti, Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol untuk kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ia telah memberi pelayanan pada kekasihnya itu tadi pagi saat mandi dengan mulutnya setelah diiming-imingi ia akan menunggangi Chanyeol selepas konser selesai. Mulanya Chanyeol tidak percaya perkataan Baekhyun, tetapi ketika ponselnya telah merekam pernyataan kekasihnya yang cantik itu, ia menyetujui dan akhirnya mau untuk dilayani hanya dengan mulut sempit milik Baekhyun. Untuk saat ini yang perlu ia lakukan adalah bersabar guna menunggu konser berakhir.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan pisau cukur dan sabun khusus pembersih dari rak kabinet di kamar mandinya. Seperti keinginannya yang telah ia tetapkan sebelumnya, ia hendak mencukur habis bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di sekitar dagu dan bibir kekasihnya yang tampan tersebut. Ia hanya tidak rela apabila orang lain melihat betapa seksinya seorang Park Chanyeol dengan kumis dan bulu tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Chanyeol dengan penampilan dewasa dan garang seperti itu cukup untuk ia jadikan koleksi pribadi dan bukan untuk konsumsi publik.

Chanyeol sendiri sekadar pasrah mengikuti semua keinginan kekasihnya dan memerangkap Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Baekhyun tidak protes. Ia memperbolehkan lengan kekar kekasihnya untuk ditambatkan di sana, kalau memang itu bisa membuatnya patuh dan terdiam selama sesaat.

Ketika Baekhyun menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dan busa putih mulai berkembang di atas tangannya yang mungil, ia menyerahkan dagunya pada Baekhyun agar dapat diolesi dengan busa tersebut. Senyuman bak seorang idiot terpatri dan tidak dapat meninggalkan mukanya yang cerah. Sensasi yang menggelitik menyapa kulitnya kala pemuda pendek di hadapannya fokus mengusap busa-busa itu ke wajahnya.

Baekhyun memulai aksinya untuk mencukur bulu janggut Chanyeol. Sejujurnya hal ini adalah rutinitas mereka yang telah dijalani semenjak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Entah mengapa Chanyeol jarang sekali melihat pacarnya itu ditumbuhi rambut halus seperti dirinya dan menyisakan wajahnya yang tetap halus nan mulus seperti kulit bayi yang baru lahir. Sementara ia harus melakukan pencukuran rutin selama dua minggu sekali jika tidak ingin bulu tersebut bersarang semakin panjang di wajah tampannya. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun sangat rajin membantu Chanyeol untuk menyingkirkan bulu kelakiannya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan Chanyeol yang perasaannya dibawa terbang karena betapa intimnya posisi mereka acap mengerjakan tugas tersebut.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya saat wajah Baekhyun terlalu dekat. Tubuh mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Dan Baekhyun berharap agar Chanyeol dapat mengontrol libidonya setelah ketiadaan jarak yang mereka musnahkan hingga seperti ini? Baekhyun pasti amat senang bercanda dengannya sekarang.

Chanyeol yang terlampau asyik memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang cantik dari dekat, tidak mengetahui bahwa kegiatan mereka telah usai. Baekhyun menutup aktifitas mencukur-kumis-tipis-Chanyeol itu dengan menghadiahi kecupan di dagu pacarnya dan membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat.

Perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka membuat keduanya sangat diuntungkan. Chanyeol bisa menaruh ujung lancip dagunya ke puncak kepala Baekhyun, sedangkan pemuda yang lebih kecil dapat menikmati tiap detak jantung yang bertalu-talu dan menghasilkan musik bermelodi merdu itu bersumber dari kekasihnya yang jangkung.

"Chanyeol… Kau tidak marah padaku, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mencengkeram kaos hitam Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa aku marah, sayang? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa."

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol selalu begitu. Ia selalu menjadi pihak yang mengalah di hubungan mereka. Padahal Baekhyun tahu, kekasihnya yang sedang dalam rengkuhannya itu juga terkadang jengah menghadapi sikap manja dan kekanakan yang ia sering lakukan.

Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan menyandarkan dagunya pada dada bidang favoritnya, "Aku sadar belakangan ini aku terlalu kekanakan dan kau pasti kelelahan mengatasi tingkah ku selama kita pacaran. Makanya, aku minta maaf, ya?"

Penggemarnya pasti tidak akan menyangka kalau sebenarnya idola mereka agak kekanakan dan manja. Terlebih pada kekasihnya yang memang secara naluri sudah bersedia menghujani Baekhyun dengan apa saja yang ia butuhkan tanpa melawan maupun menentang. Betapa besarnya cinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan ia baru menyadari hal itu.

Baekhyun mendelikkan mata kala Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir ranumnya. Dekapannya Chanyeol kian eratkan agar pesan yang akan ia sampaikan mampu dicerna dengan baik oleh Baekhyun. Binar mata Chanyeol memancarkan ketulusan. Baekhyun sendiri sudah tenggelam dalam kelamnya iris hitam kekasihnya itu, "Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Alasan itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi benteng kokoh yang dapat menopangku melawan segala sifat burukmu. Tapi dari semua tingkah yang kau bilang kekanakan itu justru menjadi alasan terkuat mengapa aku amat mencintaimu."

Kemudian pemuda bersurai kecokelatan itu membenamkan lagi wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus ke dada kekasihnya, " _Cheesy_ Yeol telah kembali." Cibir Baekhyun tak sepenuh hati.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _babe._ " Gumamnya yang tertahan pada dada Chanyeol. Ia ketinggalan untuk membalas pernyataan cinta kekasihnya.

"Apa kita sudah selesai acara bercukurnya? Karena ada satu bingkisan lain yang ingin aku berikan pada kekasihku tersayang." Tambahnya dengan dibarengi ciuman di kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang mengundang pemuda jangkung itu untuk menarik sudur-sudut bibirnya ke atas juga. Coba katakan, siapa yang tidak akan bahagia ketika kekasihnya memberi hadiah yang dikhususkan hanya untuknya?

Baekhyun menunjukkan cincin baru yang melingkar di jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, "Aku kira cincin ini hadiahnya? Aku sangat suka cincinnya, _by the way_."

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menunjukkan jari manisnya yang memakai cincin yang serupa dengan Baekhyun tapi diameternya serta modelnya lebih besar. Senyumnya tak pernah luntur dari parasnya yang tampan, "Bukan cincin, sayang. Yang satu ini aku yakin kau juga akan menyukainya!"

"Aku ingin tahu apa itu," Baekhyun mengupahi Chanyeol satu kecupan di bibirnya, "Aku harap ini berlangsung cepat karena kita harus ke salon untuk potong rambut sebelum konser dimulai."

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Baekhyun menyenandungkan lagu acak yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai tubuh pesawat. Tungkai kakinya ia ayunkan tanpa henti dengan kegembiraan di tiap gerakannya. Ia juga melemparkan pandangan jauh ke luar, menatap segumpal awan yang bergerak beriringan karena ditiup angin dari arah selatan.

Park Chanyeol, kekasihnya itu sudah terlelap di kursi sebelahnya. Tangan kirinya mengaitkan jemari panjang miliknya dengan jari-jari lentik punya Baekhyun dan ditutupi oleh _coat_ Gucci hitam yang ia kenakan tadi di bandara. Tindakan mereka sungguh beresiko dan tak patut untuk ditiru siapapun publik figur yang tengah menjalin hubungan. Tapi keduanya tak ambil pusing sebab terlalu bahagia karena dapat berjumpa setelah berpisah sekian lama. Satu minggu itu, cukup lama. Paling tidak itu lah yang ada di kamus Baekhyun.

Jongdae dan Sehun yang duduk satu baris –namun harus dipisahkan jalan kecil- oleh pasangan yang saling cinta itu, hanya mampu melirik melalui ekor mata. Rekan segrupnya yang satu itu terlalu _hyper_ hari ini. Sebelum mereka pergi tadi, Baekhyun memamerkan cincin berkilauan yang tersemat manis di jarinya pada seluruh anggota _boyband_ nya. Itu merupakan pemicu pria mungil tersebut sangat bahagia ketika ingin berangkat ke Singapura. Lalu, Sehun yang menangkap ada benda yang baru dari tubuh _hyung_ nya itu, tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Sepatu baru lagi, _hyung_?"

Baekhyun menatap sepatu putih bermerk _Gucci_ dengan corak merah hitam yang menghiasi bagian pinggir dan belakangnya. Modelnya sangat mirip dengan yang ia kenakan kemarin di pesta Minseok dan ketika Chanyeol mengunggah fotonya di Paris. Hanya berbeda pada jenis serinya saja. Segalanya yang ia pakai serba _Gucci_ hari ini. Tapi tetap, _Supreme_ nya selalu di hati.

Kemudian ia mengangguk penuh semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Tanpa perlu umpan agar ia menjelaskan rincian, dengan bangga ia mempersembahkan tangannya yang senggang ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur pulas, "Um! Oleh-oleh dari Chanyeol." Katanya dengan nada yang tersirat akan kebahagiaan yang melimpah ruah.

Sehun dan Jongdae membuat reaksi seolah memuntahkan sesuatu usai mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan tidak membelikan apa-apa untuk anggota yang lain. _Hell!_ Titipan boneka mathroyskanya saja tak digubris oleh si telinga caplang. Tapi kini lihatlah, ia bisa membeli dua hadiah untuk pemuda yang memiliki suara melengking itu.

Huh. Chanyeol benar-benar punya sisi yang terlampau lembut untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Sejatinya seseorang dianjurkan untuk tidak tidur terlalu lama dalam penerbangan karena dampak _jet lag_ yang ditimbulkan akan jadi berkepanjangan. Itu lah yang Chanyeol rasakan ketika mereka telah mendarat di Bandara Internasional Changi. Matanya yang sayu dan kantung mata yang bergelayut manja di bawahnya, ia tutupi dengan kacamata hitam tebal. Perutnya sedang bergejolak hebat di dalam sana dan tengah mengadakan konsernya sendiri. Ia menyesal karena tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak dan menghasilkan efek yang tidak membuatnya nyaman untuk dibawa jalan.

Sekumpulan penggemar yang mengerumuni mereka di perjalanan, membuat ketujuh orang pemuda anggota EXO mengalami kesulitan berjalan. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyunnya untuk melangkah mendahuluinya, sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan baginya untuk melindungi sang kekasih dari belakang saat di bandara yang pasti dipadati oleh banyak penggemar yang telah menanti.

Dorongan dari para penggemar yang ingin mendekati posisi mereka, selalu membuat Chanyeol khawatir kalau itu akan membahayakan Baekhyun. Kekasihnya yang mungil itu kerap terhuyung acap kali tubuhnya ikut terdorong oleh arus penggemar yang mengelilingi mereka. Tapi biasanya, Baekhyun akan menanggapi dengan tawa dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah bentuk dari komunikasinya bersama fans. Sedangkan Chanyeol dibuat gusar olehnya. Tapi nampaknya tidak perlu gelisah memikirkan hal yang satu itu sebab lengan Chanyeol yang panjang sudah siap sedia untuk menangkap Baekhyun yang mungkin jatuh kapan saja.

Andai saja ia bisa memberi perlindungan dengan merengkuh tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membawa kabur Baekhyun dari pergerakan massa yang mengerumuninya, pasti Chanyeol telah melakukannya sejak dulu. Namun ia harus menggigit jari dan mengurungkan niat mulianya itu sebab hubungan mereka adalah rahasia terbesar yang harus dijaga hingga akhir.

Mereka berjalan di antara penggemar yang semakin mempersempit akses mereka untuk menuju kereta kecil yang akan mengangkut ketujuh idola tersebut ke dalam mobil jemputan di parkiran. Baekhyun masih tak dapat mengelakkan senyum yang tetap bermekaran di wajahnya. Sekarang ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol sangat menyayanginya setelah pembicaraan tidak elit mereka di kamar mandi. Untung senyuman itu dapat ia sembunyikan dalam masker putih yang ia pakai.

Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang menduduki kursi kereta tersebut. Matanya terus mengekori pergerakan kekasihnya dan dengan pelan ia memanggil,

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menghampiri kekasihnya yang memberi gestur untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kala satu kakinya sudah berpijak pada lantai kereta tersebut, seorang petugas keamanan memerintahkannya untuk berpindah kereta bersama Junmyeon dan Sehun. Selalu saja mereka dipisahkan saat ada di depan umum.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan decakan sebalnya dengan keras. Ia hanya ingin duduk dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk mendapat kesempatan sederhana semacam itu?

Kemudian ia merogoh ponselnya. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang tertunduk lesu dengan Minseok yang mengusap lembut punggungnya. Lalu ia mengirimkan pesan, **_maaf, sayang. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa_** Dan tak berapa lama, ia ikut tertawa atas lelucon yang Sehun katakan. Mencoba mengalihkan kekesalannya dengan berusaha tersenyum, meski sesungguhnya dipaksakan.

 **xXxXxXxXx**

Semenjak _rehearsal_ hingga konser berakhir, Chanyeol tak berhenti membuntuti Baekhyun kemanapun kekasihnya itu pergi. Di atas panggung, mereka tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi sebab apa yang mereka harus lakukan sudah tertulis dalam skenario mutlak yang harus dijalankan. Akan tapi tetap saja, sesekali melirik eksistensi satu sama lain tak dapat terelakkan oleh keduanya. Mustahil bagi mereka untuk tidak mempedulikan kehadiran sosok kekasihnya, seolah kutub magnet berlawanan telah terpasang pada tubuh mereka yang membuat kedua insan tersebut tetap saling tarik menarik.

Peluh yang telah mengalir deras di pelipis dan pasokan oksigen yang menipis menjadi bukti satu lagi kesuksesan EXO menggelar konser di salah satu kota bergengsi di Asia Tenggara. Mereka berdelapan merapalkan semboyan kebanggaan sebelum masing-masing bubar untuk mengganti pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh basah akibat aliran keringat.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengikuti Baekhyun ke ruang ganti dan dalam sekejap mengunci pintunya rapat. Baekhyun sontak menarik kerah pakaian kekasihnya saat memastikan pintu itu telah tak bercelah dan menubrukan bibir kenyal mereka untuk saling melumat. Chanyeol menghisap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang membuatnya kecanduan, seraya tangannya bergerilya membuka busana yang melekat pada tubuh berkeringat kekasihnya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun memainkan rambut bagian belakang Chanyeol dengan lidah kekasihnya yang menginvansi gua hangat miliknya. Warna rambut mereka kini sama dan ia menyukai fakta baru itu. Kemudian Chanyeol menyapa langit-langit mulut Baekhyun dengan cepat dan membuatnya mengerang nikmat. Kedua sejoli itu larut dalam kegiatan panas mereka selama sekitar sepuluh menit kendati keduanya hanya saling menggerayangi tubuh pasangan yang dicintai.

Lalu mereka tersadar bahwa seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan aktifitas ini di _back stage_. Terlalu berbahaya. Baekhyun yang mengerling nakal dan Chanyeol yang menjilat bibir tebalnya yang sensual, keduanya sama-sama mengucapkan dalam waktu yang berbarengan,

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar hotel nanti."

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di pojok ruangan, kekasihnya yang setinggi tiang itu melontarkan pertanyaan sembari menggenggam tangannya di udara, "Dua kali lipat ya, _baby_? Kau 'kan sudah janji."

"Ah, aku lupa kalau aku belum memberitahu alasan yang kedua padamu."

Baekhyun mencubit puting Chanyeol yang masih terbalut pakaian konser mereka dan menjawab, "Janji itu hanya berlaku jika kau pulang lebih cepat dari satu minggu, kau ingat kan, sayang?"

Chanyeol perlahan menelan air liurnya yang mendadak menyumbat rongga pernafasannya sebelum menggerakkan kepala untuk memanggut. Tangan kanan yang ia pakai untuk menahan ringisan rasa perih pada putingnya akibat dicubit tadi, jatuh tergontai ke sisi tubuhnya. Ia menghitung tanggal keberangkatan dan kepulangannya dalam kepala, saat pada akhirnya ia menemukan angka tujuh di sana. Kemudian kekasihnya yang sangat manis itu melenggang pergi ketika melihat Chanyeol sudah tersadar dan menyisakan pemuda tinggi tersebut seorang diri.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dengan suara yang sangat menggoda iman lelaki di hadapannya, "Cukup nikmati apa yang akan ku beri nanti, _my big baby_ Chanyeolie~"

Duh, Baekhyun tega sekali.

 **-END-**

 **a/n** : gemes banget ya Tuhan ngeliat pasangan ini tiap hari.

Gatau sih sebenarnya cincin yang dipake Baekhyun dari Chanyeol apa bukan. tapi tapi tapi, cincin itu _off stock_ buat beli di online shop gitu dan cuma ada di tempatnya langsung a.k.a in Paris. coba kasih tau aku siapa cowok yang baru balik liburan dari Paris kemarin sore dan keliatan capek banget itu? lol.

terus lagi sepatunya Baekhyun juga baru! doi make buat ke Spore. mirip ama yang Chanyeol pake di ignya. sama yg Baekhyun punya juga miripppp. gemash bgt akutu ngeliat kalian yang makin mesra-mesraan... rasanya mau bawa ke KUA aja/?

terus lagi Baekhyun yg mau duduk sama Chanyeol tapi dipisahin sama security bandara Changi. dan keduanya jadi kayak sedih gt setelahnya? wth chanbaek?! kenapa jadi angst? aku gbs diginiin T_T T_T T_T

terus, kepikiran ga sih kenapa Baekhyun ga pernah keliatan bawa tas atau tentengan di tangannya tiap berangkat sama ceye? sedangkan ceye selalu bawa tas gede di punggungnya.. jangan bilang kalo selama ini?

masih belum selesai. tadi siang mereka berangkat latihan ke venue bareng. berdua aja. dari tujuh member EXO, why it has to be Baekhyun as always, woy Chanyeol? and for Baekhyun, is it a must for you to always ask Chanyeol to accompany you wherever you go?

duh kan a/n nya kepanjangan. padahal masih mau cuap-cuap tentang mereka lebih banyak lagi. authornya terlalu kobam.

Ok deh. Bye. sekian.


End file.
